


Trust (in me)

by Asellas



Series: McReyes Week 2016 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Drabble, Gabriel has no patience, Jesse needs to learn to keep his mouth shut sometimes, M/M, McReyes Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asellas/pseuds/Asellas
Summary: Since the moment Blackwatch took him in Jesse has, without doubt or hesitation, placed his trust in Gabriel. Sometimes he wonders if he was a bit hasty in his decision. Most of the time, he stands by that decision wholeheartedly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> McReyes Week 2016 day 3 prompt: Trust
> 
> Also, it's a slight continuation from the day 2: smoke prompt.

“I’m gonna die,” Jesse chokes, panic making him twitchy. Gabriel’s arms tighten around him slightly as the older man nuzzles his neck.

“You aren’t going to die, I won’t let you,” Gabriel croons, gentle and calming into Jesse's hair. Jesse shudders then feels himself slipping off again.

“Jesus Christ God almighty I can’t,” he sobs, thrashing to try and cling tighter to Gabriel. The movement ends up making everything worse and Gabriel has to rearrange his hold on Jesse.

“It’s ok Jesse, everything is fine, you’re alright. Just take it slow and easy now.” Gabriel keeps his voice steady and calm, the same kind of tone they use for calming scared animals and dying soldiers. Gabriel shifts Jesse’s body a little higher so that he can press his lips to Jesse’s neck, till he feels the terrified staccato beat of Jesse’s pulse beneath his tongue. Jesse shudders and a quiet moan escapes him.

“Just take it slow, you’ll be ok,” Gabriel repeats, the entire situation beginning to wear on his nerves. He takes a calming breath, reminding himself that he (sort of) got them into this mess, he was going to see them through it as well.

“Gabe!” Jesse shrieks as he slips again. He flails, hands scrabbling for purchase but failing against the slick skin of Gabriel’s naked torso. Gabriel takes a moment to exhale, then hauls the young man back above the water. Jesse sputters and coughs, clinging to Gabriel for dear life.

“Ohmygod, ohmygawd, fuck,” Jesse pants, making Gabriel sigh and resist hiding his face in his hands.

“It’s only four feet deep, Jesse. You didn’t freak out this bad jumping off a goddamn cliff into the ocean,” Gabriel growls, patience wearing thin.

“This is different. And it wasn’t a cliff, it was a burning fuckin' buildin',” Jesse yells, coughing up more pool water. “And if I remember right, which I do, it was to save your ass since you were dillydallyin' about with some mercenaries waitin’ for the whole place to go up in flames!”

“Well, then, since you have seemed to forget who dragged you out of the ocean and so kindly resuscitated you, we can do this the hard way,” Gabriel snaps, then hefts him up and chucks Jesse into the deep end of the pool. He crosses his arms over his chest and watches as Jesse flails and thrashes in the water, trying to keep his head above water while yelling and screeching between breaths. Jesse goes under again and after a minute or two Gabriel begins to worry just a bit. He sighs and swims out, ducking under the water and grabbing Jesse with an arm around his waist. Gabriel dumps Jesse onto the concrete and hauls himself out of the water, slapping Jesse lightly before the young man lets out a breath and scowls at him.

“You can be such an asshole, y’know that right,” he asks, crossing his legs and leaning his elbows on his knees.

“And you can be one hell of a drama queen,” Gabriel shoots back, looking him over with an appreciative gaze. He decides he likes how the water slicks back Jesse’s long hair and the way the light catches on the water beaded on his skin. He begins to devise ways to get Jesse in the water with him more often, preferably when they are alone.

**Author's Note:**

> You can guess who Ana chose to teach Fareeha to swim. Yep, that's right, _not Gabriel that's for damn sure._
> 
>  
> 
> (it was Jack. Eagle scout and all that, and with a drive to always want to help and teach people that equally annoys everyone and puts them to shame. Good ol' Strike Commander Morrison.)
> 
> (I'll show myself out now.)


End file.
